Gesture recognition is a technical method for interpreting human gestures. One of the main areas in gesture recognition is a hand gesture recognition. This technology makes it possible for a human to communicate with a computerized devices without technical means. As a result of this, the computerized device may begin to understand human body language. Some user interfaces are developed to operate according to hand gestures. For example, mobile user interface technology is evolving towards free hand gesture tracking and to gesture enhanced NED (Near-to-Eye Display). However, current hand gesture tracking and recognition methods are not completely reliable and/or the recognition performance depends heavily on multiple and expensive input devices.
There is, therefore, a need for a gesture recognition solution that is both robust and utilizes low-priced accessories.